


twilight

by cottoncandyFRIZZ



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: (more to be added as the story goes), Drabble Collection, First Meetings, M/M, really short chapters (less than or equal to 1k words)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyFRIZZ/pseuds/cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: (n.) the period between daylight and darkness. A collection of moments during the time of day that is most significant in Yuto's and Wataru's lives.
Relationships: Yuto Goryo/Wataru Matoba
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	twilight

**Author's Note:**

> the colors of twilight are yuuwata colors so here. might add more of them in the future ; w; no beta aint nobody got time for that
> 
> i wrote this first chapter before i found out that they met during the college entrance exam prep so *shrugs*

It was embarrassing, Wataru recalled, to stand in the middle of the road, the case of his instrument in one hand. Another failed audition—probably the third one this week. At least the sky looked pretty. He heaved a sigh as he tried to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes. _After the third one, I’m quitting_ , he remembered, repeating that sentence over and over his head. He had given himself an ultimatum, saying that he would never try and chase that dream if he failed multiple times, convincing himself that maybe, just maybe, he can never live up to—

“Are you in a band?” said this boy that he saw on the street. “What instrument do you play?”

He was screaming orange. Bright and loud, like the sunset. His smile was wide and his face genuinely curious.

“N—” He hesitated. “No. I play the bass. I was—” Wataru was the purple of the early evening: cool, calm, collected. What was this guy doing here anyway, suddenly asking questions like that without even introducing himself? His back stiffened up a bit and he willed his tears to stop trying to fall, taken aback by such a question after his failed attempt to join a band.

Much like the twilight that painted the sky in a beautiful orange and purple, two colors that seemed to be worlds apart—competing even—but when put together create an ethereal view, he felt something click as soon as the boy in front of him uttered those words. There was no doubt about it: his realistic outlook in life would probably clash with this guy’s seemingly peppy attitude, but there was _something_. A something that Wataru felt was fate (although he never really believed in it) and was going to be as marvelous as the sky right now.

“What’s your name?” Said the boy. He had bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair.

Wataru’s heartbeat quickened.

“Wataru Matoba.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Yuto Goryo.” The boy smiled at him. “I know we just met, but can I ask you what happened? You don’t look too good right now.”

As if this boy was some kind of magnetic force, Wataru felt like he would understand if he told him everything. And so he did. He has never, ever done this before, talking to a stranger who asked him about his guitar and why he was crying, but his heart seemed to say that this time it was going to be okay. With every word that he poured out to this Yuto Goryo, the more he knew that maybe he has known this person for a very long time. Wataru said it all—admiring someone so much that he wanted to be just like them, trying so hard to prove to himself that he can be just like them, failing so many times that he was beginning to lose hope—and Yuto listened. Yuto listened to it all, accepting the story of this boy he met on the street with a bass case on one hand and a crumpled flyer for an audition in the other.

“I know how that feels,” Yuto said in a voice that was almost like a whisper.

“I’m sorry I got carried away, Goryo-san,” apologized Wataru. “I just met you and everything.”

“Mhmm.” He shook his head. “Don’t be. Like I said, I understand. That feeling kind of sucks, right?”

“Yeah.” Wataru had never felt more relieved. The feeling in his heart was right.

“You can call me Yuto, by the way.”

“Yuto… san.”

“Just Yuto would be fine! No need to be so formal, Wataru.”

“All right,” Wataru reluctantly said. “Yuu…?”

“That’s more like it!” His smile was back, as the somber expression he had earlier disappeared in the blink of an eye. “What do you say? Why don’t we make a band?”

Was it possible for one sentence uttered by someone who you just ran into color Wataru’s world entirely? It wasn’t just the orange and the purple of the night sky (but those were probably the most dazzling colors that he saw), but blues, greens, yellows. An entire sea of bright colors, illuminating his view like a colorful meteor shower at its peak.

“With your passion and your determination, we’d make it big!”

For once in his life, Wataru didn’t hesitate.

“I’m in.”


End file.
